


Home

by sarahannie91



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Home, Jack - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, jack dawson - Freeform, rose dawson, rose dewitt bukater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahannie91/pseuds/sarahannie91
Summary: Exactly one year after the night of the sinking, Rose gets a surprise visitor at her front door. But Rose isn't the only one in for a surprise...





	

**_Welcome to my first Titanic story! This has been my favorite movie for almost 20 years and I finally got up the nerve to write for it. Let me know what you think!_ **

* * *

_April 14, 1913_

The rain hit beat against the window pane as Rose swayed back and forth slowly in the rocking chair. Her small apartment was sparsely furnished but despite her upbringing it did not bother her in the least because everything that was important to her was swaddled in her arms.

Looking down at the bundle she was craddling, she ran a dainty finger over the shock of blond hair atop her son's head. When he was born it was completely blond but within the last three months, flecks of red have started to shine through. It was hard to believe that it had been an entire year since she had seen Jack's handsome face but in a way, she saw him everyday. Her eyes welled as she trailed her finger along his chubby cheek.

Most days, she could not keep the thought of Jack out of her head and today even more so. She saw him everywhere and in everything she did. Today was no different.

* * *

_Counting the change that was left for her on the table, Rose sighed and slipped the coins into the pocket of her apron. She had been working at this café since she docked in New York a year ago. Management was great and very flexible with her especially once her son was born but the cliental could have been better._

_Gathering the plates from the table, she glanced out the window front. What she saw on the opposite side of the street made her heart stop and race all at the same time. Across the misty cobblestone street was someone who she thought she would never see again. His lean frame stood tall with his hand in the pockets of his brown trousers, his shaggy hair slicked back with the moisture that hung in the air._

_Her attention was drawn away from the mysterious figure across the street when the dishes she was holding went crashing to the floor. When she looked back up, the individual across the street disappeared from behind a passing trolley car._

_"You okay, Rosie?" The cook asked from the small kitchen in the back._

_It took her a moment to snap out of her trance-like state. She turned around, her eyes brimming with tears and her hand pressed to her chest. "Sorry, Jonny. A clumsy moment." She fibbed, her voice wavering._

_He nodded in understanding. "Be careful, doll."_

_Giving him an unconvincing smile, she turned around and squinted her eyes as she peered across the roadway, willing him to reappear. With no avail, she inhaled deeply to calm her racing heart before gathering the shattered glassware._

* * *

Placing the baby down into the second hand bassinet, Rose pulled up a light blanket to cover his small body. He squirmed underneath the thin fabric and she laid a comforting hand on his belly to calm him. When that did not work completely, she started to hum. The song that haunts her dreams, the song she will never hear sung by her favorite, out of tune voice again.

_Come Josephine, in my flying machine..._

His tiny eyelids finally fluttered closed as his breathing evened out. She stayed in her room for a couple minutes just looking at the perfect being laid out in front of her. He was the best possible outcome that could have emerged from her unthinkable circumstances. "Fly high, sweet boy." she whispered, her delicate hand smoothing over his tiny belly. A light knock on the front door stirred her from her thoughts. Tightening her thin robe around her body, she made her across her humble one bedroom apartment.

When she opened the front door, the tall frame that she spotted across the street earlier in the day stood in front of her. Water droplets gathered on the dark brown wool coat that covered the wide back that was facing her. At the sound of the door creaking open, the man turned around.

The air was knocked out of Rose's lungs at the sight in front of her. Her dainty hands clung to the wood of the door as she took in his appearance. His bright blue eyes still twinkled in the mischievous way she remembered. His hair a slight bit shorter and smoothed back with the rain that had fallen outside. He stood tall, his shoulders and chest broader leading down to his lean waist.

She felt all color leave her face as her brain grasped the situation. "Hello, Rose", his voice rasped, his pink lips lifted in a familiar smirk.

Her head started to spin and her vision began to blur. One breathy word escaped her lips before everything went black. "Jack..."

* * *

As he saw her footing falter, Jack quickly stepped into the apartment before she had the chance to hit the floor. Lifting her into his arms, he held her against his body as he carried her towards the worn sofa. Before he laid her on the sofa, he took a moment to drink her in. Her pale skin was smooth and clean just like he remembered and her fiery red hair was pulled up into a loose twist.

Laying her down on the lumpy couch, he was overcome by the scent that he had dreamed about for the past year. He straightened up and removed his wet jacket, draping it over the nearby rocking chair. Walking into the small kitchen, he looked around before wetting a wash cloth and bringing it back into the sitting room.

Kneeling down in front of the couch, he laid the damp cloth on her ashen forehead. He stayed there for several moments and just stared at her, trying to absorb as much of her as he could. Running his hands over her soft curls, he remembered how it mesmerized him all that time ago. The way it whipped against him in the wind, the way it flowed against the love seat as he drew her, the way her sweat made it cling to her forehead when he made love to her.

His breath caught in his throat as he brushed his calloused thumb over her soft lips. She looked so peaceful, he almost did want to wake her but he knew he had to. He noticed the top of her robe had fallen open. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he ran the back of his knuckles along her protruding collarbone as if memorizing her. Even though he had committed her body to memory that fateful night, he knew that she would be mortified to be exposed without her knowledge. Being the gentleman that he was, he pulled her robe closed.

She began to stir after a few moments, her eyes dancing under her closed lids and her lips starting to move with muted words. He took her right hand between both of his and her words became audible. "Jack...", she murmured, her head lulling back and forth. "...Jack."

"I'm here, Rose. C'mon, open your eyes." He encouraged, holding her hand against his chest with one hand while the other ran a thumb along the dip underneath her lips.

When her eyes eventually fluttered open, they started to brim with tears when they finally came into focus. Her shaking hands came up to cover her gaping mouth as she managed to sit up. He laughed breathlessly at her reaction, his fingers grazing over her forearms.

"Jack", she breathed, reaching her hand out to touch him but pulling it back in fear that he would disappear under her fingertips.

He couldn't help the bright smile that spread across his face at finally being face to face with her again. "Hi, sweetheart", he chuckled lightly, his voice thick with emotion.

"How...? I saw you... You were..." She stammered, her trembling hands gingerly touching the tanned skin of his cheek.

Closing his eyes against her desired touch, his head leaned against her dainty hand. "I don't know. But I'm here now." She moved towards him at a slow and measured pace until her face was pressed against his, her eyes falling closed at the feeling of his skin touching hers after all this time.

His damp hair felt cool against her forehead as she brought her hands up to cradle his face. Goosebumps broke out across his skin as he felt her warm breath puff against him. The mixture of the feeling of her fingertips ghosting down the chords of his neck and her proximity made his heart race.

Her hands ceased against the flat planes of his chest and his hands came up to hold hers. His heavy eyelids shot open as he felt the cool metal that encircled her most important finger.

At the feeling of his fingers discovering the ring on her left hand, she pulled away before standing up from the couch. "You're soaked, I'll get you a change of clothes." She explained, looking down at her feet to avoid his questioning eyes.

Rose quickly scurried towards her bedroom, leaving a shocked Jack in the sitting room. He sighed, running a hand over his tired face as he stood up from his kneeling position. Leaning against the arm of the sofa, he braced his hands against his knees as he tried to wrap his head around what had just transpired. His mind could not let itself comprehend that Rose, his Rose, had committed herself to another man.

The sound of a door shutting softly broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Rose offering him folded up brown trousers and a white button up shirt. "Thank you", he whispered with a sad smile as he took the clothes. She nodded, the urge to run her fingers through his wet hair almost too strong to ignore. _Almost._

Standing up, he began to unbutton his shirt and as much as she wanted to watch, she turned to the side to give him a semblance of privacy. He made quick work of changing but she couldn't fight the urge to watch him out of her periphery. Worrying her thumbnail between her teeth, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his lean, toned body.

"Where is he?" He asked. The question made her whip around, the expression on her face resembling one of a deer caught in the headlights. He looked up from where he was buttoning the shirt, expecting an answer but finding a questioning look on her face. "Your husband", he clarified. "The wedding ring, the men's clothing..."

"I- I'm not married", she stuttered, crossing her arms around her chest in a comforting gesture. "The previous tenant left some of his belongings behind. And the ring, it deters the unsavory men at the cafe where I waitress."

He nodded, trying the reign in the smile that was pulling at his lips as a wave of relief washed over him. "Don't your neighbors ever wonder where the mystery man is?" He asked as he gradually moved closer to her, his bright blue eyes trained on her.

She adverted her gaze from his, looking down at where her thumb teased the thin, gold band on her fourth finger. "I've told them I'm a widow." This caused him to raise his eyebrows with peaked interest, his slow but sure footsteps continuing forward. "As far as I'm concerned, I am one." She could sense his proximity and she looked up to find him less than a foot away. "At least I thought I was... until tonight."

Rose swallowed thickly under the weight of his gaze. He reached up to push a stray red curl behind her ear as his eyes searched the scope of her delicate face. "I never stopped looking for you." He breathed, his thumb tracing the apple of her cheek. "I must have talked to everyone in this city. No one had heard of Rose DeWitt Bukater." She gulped against his intensity. His expression was all too familiar, it replayed every night in her dreams. That moment at dusk on the bow of the ship when she had told him she had changed her mind, the smile that had spread across his handsome face.

"I changed my name...", She admitted lowly, her voice shaking. As if they had a mind of their own, her hands came up to grip his shoulders as if anchoring his body to hers. The shirt he was wearing was barely buttoned half way up his torso, his tanned skin glowing from underneath the stark white shirt. "That night, they asked me for my name. I had just lost you..."

He pressed his warm lips against the smooth skin of her forehead as a soft sob escaped her lips. "It's okay, Rose. Tell me..."

"I wanted to leave my old life behind and lead the life I had imagine for myself since you first grabbed my hand; a life with you. I told the officer my name was Rose Dawson." The term shocked did not even begin to explain the look on Jack's face. An involuntary shiver ran through his body as goosebumps broke out along his flesh.

"You must be freezing", Rose observed, pulling away from him. "I'll go put on the kettle." Before he knew it, she had dashed to the kitchen and out of sight.

Placing the kettle on the lit burner, she braced her hands against the counter and took a deep and steadying breath. What was wrong with her? This is everything she has wanted for the past year but she was finding it difficult to accept it as reality. She had spent the past twelve months coming to terms that she would never love anyone the way she loved Jack. But now, he's here, living and breathing in front of her. How can a wall that took a year to build be knocked down in a few tender moments?

That's when she felt it, his presence behind her. Standing straight up, she turned around to find him there. He was close, so close that she had to crane her head up to look into his eyes. When she did, he brought a hand up to her cheek allowing his fingertips to thread through her red locks. "It's me, Rose. You don't have to hide from me."

Her emotions got the best of her and tears streamed from her eyes. "Jack, you died... and a part of me died with you."

His thumbs swiped at her cheeks, ridding them of the fallen tears. "I'm here, Rose, and I promise I'm never leaving you again."

"You can't make a promise like that...", She said, her glassy eyes searching his face as her hands came up to hold his wrists.

"Of course I can", he assured, the back of his knuckles stroking her flushed cheek. "I haven't had a home, nor did I want one, since I was fifteen years old. But I found one when I least expected it. With you, on that ship, all that time ago. Over the last year, I have realized that the only thing I want to do is build a home, with you. To have babies, with you."

She knew then that she had to tell him. "Jack, I..."

"Rose, just let me...", He interrupted her, not able to find the right words. Cradling her chin between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes dropped to her lips as his thumb brushed over them. He pressed her face against hers, his nose grazing along her cheek. Her eyes fell closed at the feeling of him being so close to her. "Can I kiss you?" He breathed against her, his thumb pulling at her plump bottom lip. A shiver rattled her body as her nimble fingers moved to grip the muscles of his lower back.

When she didn't answer, he pulled back to look at her. He was met the playful expression he had missed, her green eyes sparkling. "Since when do you ask for permission?"

A radiant smile spread across his face, the smile she knew and loved. Holding her face between his large hands, his lips covered hers. She inhaled deeply at feeling his mouth against hers after all this time. Feeling her knees go weak, her hands braced against the counter behind her in an attempt to hold herself up.

Sensing her unsteadiness, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against his body. "It's okay, you can hold onto me." He mumbled against her lips. Before she could respond, his lips are back on hers. Her hands came up to grip his biceps in an attempt to steady herself. Taking her bottom lips between his, he swiped his tongue along it causing a moan to rise in her throat.

With his hands on either side of her waist, Jack lifted her up, a surprised yelp escaping her lips as he placed her on the countertop. Stepping in between her legs, he rested his hands on her thighs where the hem of her robe had ridden up. Her hands came to hold his scruffy cheeks, pulling his lips back to hers. He teased her with few short pecks, his eyes scanning her face as he did so. She became impatient, the little whine that escaped her lips made him chuckle.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, beautiful girl. I just can't stop staring at you." He smiled, causing her face to soften while simultaneously making her heart melt. Slipping his hands under the back of her knees, he pulled her body forward so she was perched on the edge of the counter allowing her legs to wrap fully around his waist.

Groaning at the feeling of their lower bodies connecting, he captured her pouting lips in a searing kiss. Her fingers threaded through his golden hair, holding him so tightly against her that her body bowed under his weight.

A bubbling whistle sounded from the rattling kettle on the cook top causing Jack to pull back briefly. He reached over and moved it off the hot burner, groaning at the feeling of Rose's lips and tongue teasing at the sensitive skin under his ear. His hand came up to tangle in her flaming curls as his head lolled back, welcoming the feeling of wet heat on his skin.

Trailing her lips back up to his face, she kissed him soundly on the lips before leaning her forehead against his to catch her breath. Their heaving breaths mingled together as his hands fell to the sash that held her robe together. His eyes met hers as he pulled on the fabric, the garment falling open revealing the short, silk nightgown underneath.

His fingertips slid against the smooth material covering her firm abdomen. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his nimble hands travelled up and hovered just below her cleavage. "Jack", she exhaled, her hot breath puffing against his handsome face.

Looking down, he ran a finger along her heaving cleavage and bit his lip as he saw goosebumps rise in it's wake. Her lips grazed against his temple as he studied her. He leaned forward, brushing his lips along her collarbone before sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. Inhaling sharply, she brought her hands up to thread her fingers through his hair as she moved her hips against his.

Jack was so focused on the woman in front of him that it took several minutes for the high pitched sound to cut through the fog that surrounded him. Confusion marred his face as he pulled away, trying to locate the source of the noise. He looked to Rose who didn't look confused at all, she looked... nervous. Her eyes shifted to the closed bedroom door and his followed suit before finding their way back to her face. His eyes widened as the sound became more recognizable.

Bringing her hand up to his chest, she pushed him away softly. "Jack... just, wait here." She whispered, before hopping off the counter and rushing to the bedroom.

Leaning back against the counter, Jack brought a hand up to drag down his bewildered face. His head was spinning. That noise was practically unmistakable. Could it be? Could Rose have a...

Interrupting his thoughts, Rose appeared from the doorway of the bedroom with a bundle swaddled in her arms. The sight was enough to make his knees to give out and he braced himself against the counter with one hand while the other pressed against his chest as if to calm his racing heart. She walked towards him tentatively and time stood still.

When she stopped in front of him, he looked at her as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Despite his nerves and the tension in the room, he managed to reach his hand up to run his thumb along her lip freeing it from her teeth.

Jack had done many courageous things in his life, but he was finding it hard to bring himself to look down at the being cradled in Rose's arms. She gave him a bright smile before looking down.

Following her line of sight, he finally gazed down at the infant nestled against her chest. The white blanket was obstructing most of the baby's face but he could see that it definitely had Rose's nose.

Moving the blanket slightly, he finally got a good look. The baby had a shock of blond hair atop his small head, his tiny eyelids closed with long eyelashes settled against plump cheeks.

After a moment of staring at the infant, he found his voice. "A boy?" He croaked. She nodded, a small smile playing on her face. His hand scrubbed at his stubbled chin while he tried to find words. "Is he...?" He stammered, his voice thick and cracking with the weight of the situation.

With one arm still holding the baby, she reached up her other hand to press against his chiseled cheek. "He's your son, Jack." She informed. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fell closed and his cheek melted into his palm. She took at step closer, closing the space between them so the baby was pressed against him.

Feeling warmth against his chest, he opened his eyes and was met with the most angelic face he had ever seen. He felt the prickling sensation behind his eyes that had become all too familiar over the past year. His eyes met Rose's, unshed tears making them shine even more. "Can I hold him?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course", she chuckled, her heart soaring at his vulnerability. She passed the baby into his waiting arms and helped him position his arms in the right way.

Bringing his hand up, he ran his long finger down the smooth skin of his son's face. She brought her hand up to her chest as she watched Jack interact with their son for the first time. He was looking at him like a blind man that gained his sight. Like the answer to all of life's mysteries were bundled in his arms.

"I named him after you", she said and his eyes shot up to meet hers. "His name is Jack." She stared into his crystal blue eyes and saw tears begin to well.

Looking back down at his son before looking back up at Rose, Jack laughed breathlessly as tears streamed down his face. "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She couldn't help but smile, tears of her own coming to her eyes at the expression on his face. His glistening eyes squinted as his bright smile stretched across his face.

Careful not to crush their son between them, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against hifs. She smiled against his mouth as she felt his tears fall to her cheeks. Pressing her forehead against his, she wiped her thumbs along his cheeks as her smiling eyes met his.

Baby Jack started to fuss between them, his tiny face scrunching up as he began to cry. "He's hungry, give him here." Jack carefully passed his son into Rose's waiting arms. He watched as she bounced him in her arms soothingly while turning to head to the sitting room. She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder, a playful smile dancing on her face. "Are you going to join me or...?". He smiled and followed her into the sitting room.

Leaning back against the wall, Jack crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Rose sit down in the rocking chair by the window. She settled in, moving her robe to the side to allow access to the baby. When the baby finally latched she began to slowly rock back and forth, humming as she ran a gentle finger along the smooth contours of her son's face.

Jack watched her intently, fascinated at what a wonderful mother she turned out to be especially considering the example she had. After a few moments, she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling.

Pushing off against the wall, he made his way towards her and crouched down when he reached her. He brought his hand up to graze over the top of her bare breast as he watched his son's small mouth nurse from it. Her eyes met his, a soft melody still emanating from her throat. He soon realized that it wasn't just any song she was humming but _their song._

Not able to control himself, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers as his hands came to brush her cheek. He started to hum along with her, his tune matching hers causing her to smile against his lips.

Reluctantly breaking the contact between their lips, he stood up and ran his thumb along the dimple beneath her lower lip. "Do you happen to have some paper? A pencil maybe...?"

After thinking for a minute, she answered. "If I do, it would be in the last drawer on the left." She explained quietly, pointing to the kitchen.

She heard him rustling through the kitchen before reappearing with a pad of paper and a small pencil. He settled into a comfortable position on the couch, perching the pad on his knee. "Just relax your face, sweetheart." He instructed and she smirked at the familiar words.

With his eyebrows knitting together, he began running the pencil along the paper in sure strokes. Every since she had met him, she always felt exposed under his gaze but this was different. When he drew her, it was as if he was peering into her soul and transferring it to paper. She knew it was best for her to stay still and continuing looking down at her child but she found it hard to try and not glance over at Jack. Even though this was only the second time she saw him draw, it was one of her favorite things to observe. He loved it and she loved him.

"Rose", his voice broke through her thoughts causing her to look at him. "Can you move the blanket just an inch? I want to get his face in this." She did as he requested, moving the blanket from where his fragile head rested in the crook of her elbow. His hands moved in sure, measured motions. Simple lines being weaved together in what she could only imagine would be a masterpiece.

She was so fixated on keeping her focus on the baby that she forgot that they had an audience. His small eyelids had fluttered closed and his breathing had evened out, a sure sign that he had succumbed to sleep. Every so often his mouth moved reflexively against her nipple before his milky lips popped open, releasing her sensitive skin.

Moving to pull up her robe, she stopped when she felt his large hand cover hers. "Wait", he muttered. Kneeling down at the side of the rocking chair, he laid a sweet kiss on his son's head before delicately running his fingers along her collarbone, down the dip of her cleavage, whispering against the heavy weight of her bare breast. "Most women worry about losing their figure after having a child. How is it that yours only becomes more desirable?"

Her head leaned back against the back of the rocking chair, trying her best to stifle the moan that bubbled in her throat. "Jack", she breathed, her heavy lidded eyes meeting his. "Your drawing..."

"It's finished", he informed, nodding his head towards where the pad lay on the couch. "I could spend my whole life drawing you. But now, i just want... you." She rose from the rocking chair and while carefully balancing her son in one arm, she grabbed his hand and lead her to the bedroom.

The only light in the small bedroom were the beams from the city light where they streamed through the cracks in the curtains. Laying baby Jack down in the bassinet, Rose moved to light the gas lamp on the dresser. Soft light flooded the room and when her eyes came into focus, she saw Jack start to move towards her.

When he reached her, one of his hands found her waist while the other one pressed against her flushed cheek. "Listen, Rose", he spoke, his voice weak and vulnerable. "I never got the chance to tell you this." He looked down, trying to find the courage to continue. Her fingers gripped the muscles of his lower back urging him to go on. "I love you. I have since the first time I saw you."

"I know", she whispered, rising on her tip toes to press a kiss against his jaw. "I knew all this time. It's what kept me going." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her completely against his body and breathing in the calming scent of her hair. "I love you too, Jack. I've carried you in my heart everyday." She breathed, her lips moving against his ear.

Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against hers as his heaving breaths surrounded them. His hands found their way to her shoulders, slipping his fingers under the smooth fabric of her robe and pushing it down her arms. Her hands slipped under the material of his shirt, rubbing against the heated skin of his abdomen.

Pressing his lips against hers, he bent down and lifted her up by the back of her knees. She held herself against him, her fingers threading through his golden locks. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she sucked on his lips while he walked them towards the lumpy full size bed.

Falling forward, Jack propped himself above Rose with his hands planted on either side of her head. "I like this place." He smiled, his nose brushing against hers.

Her fingers lazily unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. "It's small, but it's home." She shrugged.

"You're home, Rose. You and that boy are my home now." He explained, his voice thick. Stretching up, she pressed her lips against his causing him to hum against her mouth.

There, in that small one bedroom apartment, two wandering souls finally found home in each other.


End file.
